Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: Days of Adulthood
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: Yozora has ran away and has been gone for eight years. the neighbors club has grown up without her and Kodaka and Sena Hasegawa are now expecting to be parents. how will things change when the person who disappeared from their lives returns and intends to take the man who was her first friend by any means


Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: days of adulthood

It's been eight years since the neighbors club graduated high school, four years since they each graduated college. The only thing that went wrong during their high school days was Mikazuki Yozora running away. After she left that text they all searched for her. Sena even went as far as to ask her father for the address. When they all got there the Mikazuki's said she has not been home for a long time. From what they could gather Yozora has had family problems which is a big reason as to why she acts the way she does. No knows where she disappeared to. The rest of the club was left with no choice but to move on with their lives. Over time Kodaka confessed to Sena and took her as his girlfriend. They both maintained the neighbors club since this is what started their bonds with everyone as friends. The club was happy for them and accept Kodaka's decision. This was pretty hard for Kobato since she was still extremely uncomfortable with Sena but as the years of her brother and Sena's relationship developed, Sena was more bearable to Kobato and doesn't go as nusts when she sees Kobato. Upon graduation Kodaka proposed to Sena and she accepted. Despite the arranged marriage from their fathers they made it a point to show this was their decision. They were engaged and got married on their third year of college.

The neighbors club each got a good carrier going. Rika worked in a science department that for reasons I can't explain I am not allowed to name. Only thing I can say is her new invention broke the fourth wall and she says I can't name or even talk about it lest I suffer a homo erotic death. Maria decided to wait till Kobato started college since whether they admitted it or not they did have a best friend vibe. At the moment they are both in their second year. Yukimura became a very successful model. Due to her looks and figure she was able to advertise both women and young men's clothes. She's even been getting gigs to appear on dramas. It was a good opportunity to seek out manly roles for dramas but so far she's been getting lady roles. Kodaka got a degree in cooking and at the moment is working in a restaurant to test his cooking skills. He hopes to eventually gain enough experience as a cook to open his own restaurant. Sena got a degree in teaching and intends to take over her father's place as Dean of her old high school but for now she has just started as homeroom teacher and teaches math, science, and english and is even managing the neighbors club and anime club. They all still wonder from time to time where Yozora is and what she is doing but like all things in life people move on with the rest of the world.

Sena has grown into a beautiful and desirable woman that not many people believe she's married. Especially to someone like Kodaka. Her breasts on the double D's, her hair got a little longer and she still wore her butterfly hair pin. She has learned a lot over the years so she doesn't act as arrogant or snobby as in her younger days but she is a strict teacher like when she sees the male students focused on her body than the lesson then it's a smack to the head plus detention. The girl students were jealous at first but Sena evetually earned the respect of her students. Her secret in her teaching methods were well given her nerdy habits she watched GTO both anime and the two dramas that were done in the 90's and the 2011 drama, then she watched some American movies and shows. A little weird despite her IQ she seems to learn from fictional characters in how to reach her students. Sena just came out of a doctor appointment cause she wasn't feeling well lately. Now she's elated at news that was about to change her and Kodaka's lives. She sent a call to her father who is also her boss at the school that she will be taking the day off. She had to pormise to tell him about it later over a family dinner. She took a bus ride to Kodaka's job at the restaurant. Speaking of him. He is at the kitchen area.

"Hey Hasegawa! Can you get the trash out of here before you cook?" an old man cooking said.

"Sure thing, boss!" Kodaka replied. He was more muscular and toned and taller. His hair was still the same color and got long enough where he made a pony tail similar to his father in law's hair style while have two front bangs but while he's at work he keeps a hair net on to keep his hair from getting any of the food. Most of the restaurants were scared of Kodaka due to his hair and deliquent like face. Luckily this Restaurant was nice enough to hire him after seeing him handle his way with every kitchen utensil. Luckily he was able to explain to his boss about how his hair is all natural from his mother's side of the family and not dyed like everyone assumes. This job paid well enough for the house he and Sena own. It's the same house Kodaka and Kobato lived in since Kodaka's father still stayed out doing his job so rather than move back in it he gave the deed and ownership to Kodaka now that he was employed and was gonna have a family to support. A bit irresponsible as mentioned by Sena but Kodaka let it slide since he knew his father well enough. Kobato still had her old room on days she came home for a visit and his father would sleep in Kodaka's old on those rare visits and vacation times he has. Kodaka and Sena had the master bedroom but made their own changes to it with a new bed. Back to what Kodaka is doing. "All done." He said as he washed up his hands to get started on cooking for the lunch hour.

"Hasegawa! Looks like the Mrs is here for a visit. Maybe she wants your "Special"." one of his co-workers said. Kodaka was the youngest cook to date so the other cooks were husbands and wives who already had kids. So the jokes on his love life were one of those things he goes through but he doesn't mind it.

"Very funny. Though I doubt your wife is gonna be happy about you looking at mine." Kodaka replied when he pointed out his wife having overheard that through the order window.

"Oh, crap." he replied as he saw the death glare. Kodaka stepped out to meet his wife. He gave her a kiss.

"What brings you here, Sena?" He asked her not really caring people stared.

"Seriously a little modesty wouldn't hurt." She replied as she blushed. "Listen though, I gotta tell you something."

"What's up?" He asked her.

"I went to the doctor and learned something." She said.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her feeling worried about her health.

"It's nothing bad. It's just...well I'm pregnant." She said to him trying to keep her glee in. Everything slowed down for Kodaka till the words finally sunk in.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He yelled and he lift Sena up in the air feeling so happy about this news and kissed his wife as the customers and co-workers applauded the Hasegawa's happy moment. His boss walked up behind him.

"Well now. Looks like you're taking the next step in manhood Hasegawa. Congradulatons." He said as he shook Kodaka's hand. "Why don't you take the day off. It's not everyday you get to celebrate you're gonna be a father." He told him. Kodaka took him up on that offer and got out of his uniform and left with Sena to go celebrate but first he had to make a call to Kobato and ask her if she could stop by at Pegasus' house. This was indeed a happy day for them. As they walked around town to get to a bus on a highway bridge a woman with long black hair wearing a summer hat and summer dress and was covering her face with the hat while staring at them. We see her giving a death glare towards Sena for some reason. The Hasegawa's were now with Pegasus having a good dinner. Kodaka and Sena stood after desert.

"Well the reason we called you today was to tell you guys that we're gonna be parents!" Sena yelled happily as her arm was wrapped around Kodaka's arm. They were both shocked but happy for them. Kobato was gonna be an aunt and Pegasus was about to become a grandfather. They were passing on the congrats and when the baby was due. "Acording to the doctor the baby should be due in March." Sena told them. It was a good dinner Pegasus offered them rooms for the night since returning home this late would have him worried. Kobato got a guest room while Kodaka and Sena got her old room.

"This has been a good day. Wanna celebrate?" Kodaka asked in a perverted to as he wrapped his arm around Sena's waist and groped his butt.

"You're such a pervert." She replied as she then made out with her husband and led him to her bed as he began to remove her blouse and bra as he then sucked on her breasts.

"Hah~! Kodaka!" She moaned as he felt his hand go down to her womanhood. He stopped sucking on her breasts and made out with her as he undid his pants and took them off. Kodaka was on full hard for his wife. Sena's panties were dripping wet from all the foreplay and making out. "Please, do me." She begged him unable to wait any longer.

"Sena." He inserted his manhood inside his wife. Sena was feeling elated. Everytime they had sex Sena always felt like it was her first time with him. "So tight."

"Ahh! Hah, ah, mmmmph. Kodaka, more!" She moan as Kodaka embraced her tightly and thrusted harder as he used the bed to add in extra bounce in the thrusts he was using.

"Sena!" Kodaka yelled as he release his first load into Sena.

"I hope that's not all you got." She said as she rolled on top of him. She reinserted his dick inside her and started riding him and grinding in a circular clock work motion. Being with for so after learning different sex positions from her Eroge collection as well as learning different positions give her different reactions from Kodaka as she felt him getting even harder and Kodaka grabbed her thighs and used the the bed to give him a spring thrust up into her. "Ahh! Hah ahh ahh oh god! I just came and I feel so senstive!"

"Don't think your Eroge's give you an edge over me!" Kodaka yelled. He loved Sena to a point where he wasn't gonna let fictional characters beat him since she she still has a tendency of ordering some when they are on vacation from work. Kodaka and Sena's movements were so in synch you could actually hear their hips slamming into each other with a slapping sound. Kodaka then slapped her butt. Kodaka loved playing her breasts and butt.

"I'm cumming again!" Sena yelled as she felt an orgasm and drooled. She felt really numb and fell on Kodaka's chest. "ha ha ha, I love you."

"I love you back." He replied as they were both sweating. "Do you still miss her?" He asked.

"I do. How bout you?" She asked. Sena asked cause Yozora was her first real friend as it was with Kodaka.

"Yeah. Last I checked her Family hasn't found anything." He checks in with Mikazuki's every now and then but no word on Yozora. "Let's get some sleep. You need your rest." He told her as he kissed her forehead. Sena slept on his shoulder. Kodaka still did wonder where Yozora is at this moment as he finally drifted to sleep. The next morning came. Kobato got a ride in Pegasus' car to get dropped off at her school, while Kodaka made Sure Sena got to the Academy to teach her class.

"Seriously, you don't have to worry too much." She told him as they were only a few feet away. Only one day after the news and already Kodaka was an over worried husband about his pregnant wife.

"I know but still I wanna make sure you're gonna be alright." He replied.

"If this is how you're gonna be for the next nine months may I should live with daddy." She said in a joking manner but still made Kodaka think it was a threat which made him sweat. They then looked ahead and saw someone in a summer dress and hat with long black hair that looked familiar to them.

"Long time no see?" she said as she removed her hat and showed her face and it left Kodaka and Sena speechless.

End of ch. 1

Notes:

Okay this is my first attempt at a I don't have many friends fanfic. I like the series and everything and I decided to try a what if route on what if yozora ran away and disappeared completely from everyone's lives for a while instead popping up at Kodaka's house like in the light novel which is about as far bakatsuki has translated so I don't know what happens beyond that point. Any who I do like kodaka x sena more than kodaka x yozora so this is the route I will be following for this fanfic. Give me you're thoughts and reviews and we'll see if this project is wroth a continue.


End file.
